


Silver Snow

by StrangeLotus



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Pokemon (Gamevers), Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Chapter 2 summary explains, Confused Spine is confused, Mt. Silver, Red helps The Spine, Red is dead/undead, Red is mute, re-done in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLotus/pseuds/StrangeLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spine wasn't sure why and definitely wasn't sure how he had gotten atop the cold, snowy moutain but, he was sure of one thing; he was grateful to the boy before him for helping him.<br/>----------------<br/>What if The Spine didn't shut down permanently after he attacked Rabbit? What if after Rabbit left, he came back online and began searching for her and had gone back to normal?<br/>(Could be alternate ending to "It's Cold Out There, Dear Rabbit." But, you don't really have to read it to read this one.)</p><p>EDIT:Chapter 2 is a re-write of chapter 1, a much better version as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (So...I had this idea. I'm not sure where to go with it right now but, here's what I have of it so far.)

The Spine's glowing eyes of emerald had slowly opened to bright, curious eyes of crimson. The Spine jumped slightly, startled. Where was he? He wondered, how had he gotten here? His eyes darted around before settling on the human boy sitting before him. The boy wore a red and white cap, jet black hair peeking out from under it. He had red eyes that almost seem to glow like the fire that bathed the small cave in warm, golden light. 

The Spine blinked. "Um, hello." He spoke hesitantly, his deep, baritone voice echoing off the cave walls.

The boy only smiled, waving his hello.

"Who are you?" Spine asked but, the boy only pointed to his cap. 

The Spine guessed he meant the color. 

"Red? Is...that your name?" The boy nodded. 

The boy now known as Red, pointed at The Spine and tilted his head to the side.

The Spine smiled. "I am The Spine. A musical Automaton." 

Red blinked, staring in curiosity. The Spine took a moment to assess his surroundings. He was in a small-ish sized cave. There was a good sized campfire behind Red and there was a backpack leaning against the same rock as The Spine. The Spine could hear the raging cold winds of snow outside the cave opening. The Spine looked at Red, confusion and concern in his eyes of emerald. 

"How did I get here?"

Red then let out a silent sigh and took out a small notebook and pen. After writing down his explanation, Red handed the note to The Spine. 

"You were walking around in the snow calling out an odd word. I think it was...Rabbit? But, thats when I saw you collapse. I wasn't sure what to do so, my pokemon and I took you to my campsite." The Spine read the note within his mind, looking at Red.

The Spine had no memory of what happened before he came back online and that worried him. Where was Rabbit? Where were his brothers? The humans? Where were they? He wondered, looking down at his hands in thought. Red must have noticed his chassis beginning to tremble slightly because he put a hand upon the silver automaton's shoulder, giving him a reassuring, sweet smile. The Spine sighed steam, calming himself. He smiled back at Red, muttering a quiet thanks. Red nodded, removing his hand and sitting back down.


	2. Re-done/written

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I has been FOREVER since I wrote this and I've decided to attempt to rewrite it differently. Here goes nothing!
> 
> Oh, also, in this story, Red is "dead." I'm using a Creepypasta version of Red that I RP as, using a mix of "EASTER EGG:Snow on Mt. Silver" and the theory that Red is dead. I was originally going to write it that way but, for some reason I don't know, decided against it back when I wrote the first "chapter."

Curious, glowing eyes of dull crimson gazed at the silver man, sitting slumped, unconscious, up against a rock in the cave. The boy these eyes belonged to sat across from the metal man, a warm fire between them. The boy, whose name was as fiery as his passion for Pokemon had once been, whose name had once meant something important to the world, was called Red. Red looked down at the fire and wondered why he even made a camp fire anymore, it wasn't like he needed it. He sighed silently, his breath visible to the air. He held a pale, blue hand out before him, before the fire. The tips of his fingers were black, his skin deathly pale with a blue tint and some of his long-ago-frostbitten flesh hung off in stiff strips, some places exposing the bone. Another silent sigh escaped his pale, blue lips as he longed to feel warmth again, longed to live again, longed to see.../him/ again. 

-Hissss, tink, gritttt, tsss, whuuuuur...-

He let his hand drop to his side as he turned his crimson gaze up to the man of titanium, his optics flickering to a glowing emerald, his head twitching, steam escaping his black, silicone lips. Red hesitantly crawled over to the robot, sitting on his knees before him. Something close to a slight groan escaped the man's voice box as his systems rebooted and restarted, his head slowly raising up. His audio-receptors came online, registering the crackling of the campfire, his optics flickering online to see two glowing eyes of crimson staring back at him. He jumped slightly, startled by the sight of what seemed to be a human boy staring at him. All was silent in the cave aside from the soft, mechanical hum emitting from the man of titanium's body. Knowing his voice box finally came online, he attempted to speak.

"Wh-Wh-Where am I?" His voice glitched slightly, having just been activated seconds previous.

Red's pale, blue lips stretched into a small smile as he held up his hand, palm up. A small text box formed in the air, floating above the palm of his hand. ["You are on Mt. Silver. What is your name, sir?"] The text box read.

"Um, w-well, I'm The Spine." He nodded, now noticing his fedora was missing. 

Noticing the look of confusion, Red reached to his side and handed The Spine his fedora. Spine smiled and nodded gratefully as he put it on. 

["It is very nice to meet you, The Spine. I'm Red-erm, well, at least, what's left of him."] Red smiled a bit sheepishly.

Spine looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean by tha-" he paused, now, Red assumed, noticing the appearance of the boy. 

Red's flesh was deathly pale with a blue tint, just as his hands were. Some places lacked flesh, exposing frostbitten muscle and occasionally bone whereas other places still had the flesh but, hanging in stiff strips like pealed wallpaper. The Spine's body stiffened, staring with wide optics.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" He asked, startled.

Red's smile turned sorrowful as his gaze turned downcast. The text box flicked, changing, ["I am...no longer living. I haven't been living since...well, I'm not sure how long but I guess somewhere close to twenty years."]

The Spine stared at him for awhile, unsure how to respond. Red had somewhat hoped that The Spine maybe wouldn't have noticed but, knew not to get his hopes up.

"Why are you here on this mountain?" Spine asked.

["There is nowhere else for me to go to considering my situation. I mean, I...I died here so, I might as well stay."] Red's head drooped further, the text box flickering slightly. A silent sigh escaped his lips, visible to the air. ["Why are you here?"] He hesitantly looked up at Spine.

Spine wanted to ask how Red had died but, decided against it as it seemed to be a sore subject. Though, as much as he wanted to ask it, he wanted just as much to know the answer to Red's question. "I...don't exactly remember. How did I get here?"

["I saw you wondering through the small forest on the mountain calling out some odd word, I think it was something like Rabbit? I wasn't sure though because soon after I found you, you collapsed. I decided to drag you into my cave instead of leave you there."] Red shrugged.

Spine nodded thoughtfully, contemplating what he could have been doing there. "Thank you, Red. My joints and inner workings could have frozen up if you had not helped me." He half-heartedly smiled, in which caused Red to smile back in a friendly manner.

After a few moments of silence among soft mechanical hums and the hiss of occasional steam, Red scooted over to Spine's side and sat beside him. From then on, for what seemed like hours, they just talked-well, Spine spoke, Red used his text boxes and Spine spoke of his home live and Red spoke of his old life and lack there of. It wasn't until a few moments of quiet again that Spine finally realized something.

"Hey, uh, Red? Why do you talk with those little boxes and how do you?" Spine looked at him.

Red looked down a bit as another box flickered into existence, ["Well, I'm not sure how I can create these text boxes, to be honest. But, I use them because ever since my death, my voice had turned rather...unpleasant."]

"Well, it can't be /that/ bad. May I hear it?" Spine smiled charmingly.

Red frowned a bit and fidgeted with his hands. ["I...don't think I'm ready to talk just yet."]

Spine frowned and nodded, "alright. May I bask another question?"

Red nodded, still fidgeting with his fingers.

"I know this must be a fairly...sore spot but, I'm highly curious. I'm sorry to ask but, how did you die?"

Red flinched as if the question physically hit him. ["I'd rather not talk about that right now."]

Spine nodded, "I won't pry is that is what you want."

Red looked over at the opening of the cave, smiling slightly as the snow seemed to slow to a soft flurry. Red stood and walked over to the opening, running outside with a smile. Curious and confused, The Spine stood up and walked over to the entrance, his limbs hissing as the gears turned. Steam escaped to the air as Spine exited the cave, looking around. He was about to call out Red's name when a sudden blast of cold hit his face plate. 

"Oompf!" Spine shook off the snow as he looked up to see a triumphantly smiling Red. The Spine grinned, "so that's how ya' wanna do this, heh?" He reached down and made a snow ball as Red ran, silently laughing.

Spine laughed as he throw a snow ball, missing Red as he ducked. For the next hour or so, The Spine and Red threw snow balls and built snow castles and forts just for the fun of it. Red hadn't had that much fun for years, for an eternity. Red smiled and fell back into the snow, gazing at the full moon with glowing crimson eyes. Spine sat beside him, smiling. Red's smile turned a bit sorrowful as he stared at the clear night sky.

"It was a night like this when I had died..."

Spine jumped, startled by Red's voice. It was glitched and almost static sounding as two, maybe three, voices spoke as one. Not only that but, beneath the distortion of his voice, it sounded deep and like a normal teenager. How old was Red when he died? Spine wondered.

"I had been training with my Pokemon on the top of the mountain when I stepped too close to the edge, the ground beneath my foot breaking. I felt multiple feet, breaking an arm and both my legs, probably part of my spine, too. The pain was unbelievable...I couldn't move or get help, couldn't get to my Pokemon. I laid there for days before I finally starved and froze to death...my Pokemon unfortunately suffering the same fate." His voice trembled, tears of light blue falling from his lifeless eyes. "I...I can't even go near or see a Pokemon, let alone my own, without being reduced to a trembling, hyperventilating ball of tears...I can't bare the thought of how my own Pokemon think of me...of how it's my fault their dead." Red held his face in his heads, still laying atop the ground.

The Spine looked down at Red with sorrow. "I'm so sorry," he said softly, reaching down and putting a hand on Red's shoulder. 

Red sat up and hugged Spine, sobbing. "I've been here, alone, for so long I can't remember...your the first friend I've had since my death." He closed his yes tightly, missing Blue oh so much.

Spine looked at him, shocked. Hesitantly, he hugged the smaller boy back, rubbing his back. "Shhh, it's alright." He comforted him as best as he could.

That night, Spine had carried Red into the cave and allowed him to sleep against his side by the fire. But, Spine didn't go into stasis that night for all he could do was think about why he was there, where his brothers were, and Red's past. Not only that but, he wondered...what in the world was a Pokemon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the ending, I couldn't figure out how to end it. I have no idea if I'll continue this. I may at some point or another but, I can't promise anything. I hope I at least did a good job on this, though. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> (If you have any ideas on where I should go with this, I'm all ears! ^,..^)


End file.
